


Soap

by trr_rr



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: (daddy kink only right at the end), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel uses shower gel. Adam likes soap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

> "i can really use some Nigel/Adam" - Anon

  
"Baby, where did you put my shower gel?!"

Adam stood outside the bathroom and knocked twice before answering.

"Um, I didn't think you needed it. You can use my soap."

"I like my shower gel, honey. Can you get it for me?"

"..."

"Adam?"

Nigel heard the door open and close from inside the shower.

"I - Please don't buy that shower gel anymore."

"What?"

"The-the company that makes it, they test on animals."

Nigel sighed.

"Adam." Nigel opened the shower curtain with a _swish_ and Adam averted his gaze. "I like how it smells. I don't give a fuck about some crying mascara, shampoo bunnies. Please, go and get my shower gel."

Adam pulled at his sleep shirt cuffs. The steam in the room was making his hair damp.

Nigel sighed.

"What kind of testing do they do?"

"Cosmetics testing on animals is particularly controversial. Such tests, which are still conducted in the U.S., involve general toxicity, eye and skin irritancy, phototoxicity, toxicity triggered by ultraviolet light, and mutagenicity."

Nigel sighed and rubbed at his chest as the water grew hotter.

"Sounds pretty terrible."

"Mhm."

He picked up Adam's soap.

"You know, I might need some convincing that this is good enough to clean me without having the bunnies try it first."

Adam blinked a few times before he grinned and started to strip off his shirt and sleep pants.

Nigel took his arm to help him stand in the slippery tub.

"It's really nice. It's made with organic oranges, so that means that the trees that grow the fruit are not contaminated with pesticides and harmful chemicals that would remain on your skin and further pollute the water supply when it runs down the drain-"

"That's not the sort of convincing I was talking about, darling." Nigel smiled and cupped Adam's sleepy, already-half-interested erection.

"Oh." Adam laughed. "Ok."

He took the soap from Nigel and rubbed it into a lather in his hands. He always loved sex in the shower or the bath. Everything was so slippery and warm and exciting.

He put the soap back on the side dish and started to stroke Nigel's morning erection with both hands.

He adored Nigel's cock. It was big and thick and attractive.

"I really like touching you like this, Nigel."

Nigel grinned, rubbing his hands up and down Adam's sides.

"Yeah?"

Adam marveled at how soft the soap made Nigel's skin feel.

"Yes. I love making you cum."

"Adam."

"Mhm?"

"Keep talking."

"I really like fucking you, to."

"Jesus."

"Do you want to do that now?"

"Yes."

"Do you like the soap?"

"Yeah, soap's good, baby."

Adam leaned over carefully and grabbed the baby oil from the side of the sink.

"This company don't test on animals either." He explained as he squirted _a lot_ of oil into his hand.

"That's good."

Adam pushed a finger into himself as Nigel washed away the soapy suds from his crotch.

“Hey, it smells pretty.” He admitted before turning Adam to lean against the tiles.

“Mhmnn…” Adam moaned as he pushed two and then three in his ass. He was still pretty tender from a few nights ago but having sex with Nigel was the best feeling in the world, it was worth it.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yess, thank you.”

Nigel bit his lip as he guided his cock to Adam’s slippery hole and pushed inside.

“Aaagh!”

“You ok?”

“Yes! Please! Hah!”

“You want more?”

“More! Yes!”

Nigel pushed in further and the resulting moan bounced off the tiles. He pulled back and took a better stance before giving Adam what he wanted.

“Nigel! N-n-n-n-n-nnn!” Adam was always so sweet and vocal when they fucked. Nigel figured it was from watching so much porn and taking his dirty talk from the ladies instead of the men in the videos.

“Ooh, do you like it, darling?” Nigel stroked his hands around to rub over Adam’s nipples and then down to squeeze his cock.

Adam gave a high pitched wail and nodded frantically, mouth gaping as he panted and groaned with the feeling of being touched in so many ways at once.

His damp hair was stuck down to his forehead and his cheeks were bright red with the heat of the water and the pleasure of being fucked open so deliciously.

“Fuck me!” Adam demanded. “Hnn!” He whimpered.

“Nnh, yeah, baby, tell me how you like it.”

“Harder! Ffaster!” Adam’s face was bright red by now, he was so brazen when they made love he seemed to get so embarrassed but couldn’t help himself. “Fuck my ass!”

Nigel obliged. What else could he do? He took Adam’s hips and gave him everything he could at that angle he knew made Adam cum.

“Ah!” Adam moaned, frantically stroking himself as he pushed back onto Nigel’s cock. “Daddy!” He called as he came, splattering the tiles with his release.

“Fuck, baby.” Nigel pushed in hard and pinned Adam against the wall.

Adam cried out as he felt Nigel’s cock throb and release inside him, filling him up so nicely with hot, thick cum.

“Hnn…I love you.” Adam panted.

“Love you to, baby.” Nigel echoed.

“So no more shower gel?”

“Alright. You convinced me.”


End file.
